


With Friends Like These Who Needs Enemies?

by SlitheredFromEden



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Alex and Carrie are Cousins, Alex joins Dirty Candy, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Caleb is Willie's dad, F/F, F/M, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Julie and Flynn were in Dirty Candy, M/M, Mutual Pining, Out Lesbian!Flynn, Secrect Lesbian!Carrie, Teen Romance, Trevor and Bobby are different characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:02:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26605666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlitheredFromEden/pseuds/SlitheredFromEden
Summary: AU Modern Setting:Alex has a falling out with Sunset Curve after receiving a homophobic comment from Bobby after coming out to the band. He quits being their drummer and joins his cousin Carrie's dance crew.A week prior,  Julie and Flynn left Dirty Candy due to Carrie's relentless tyranny, but will soon find themselves as the newest members of Sunset Curve; Julie as the new lead vocalist/pianist and Flynn as their new DJ/manager.... They still needed a new drummer, good thing Flynn knew the perfect guy: Willie Covington (who may or may not have been Alex’s crush since the 9th grade)Two rival friend groups of people who used to be friends will fight tooth and nail to prove they're better off without each other as well as the better performers. Will Alex ever forgive his friends? Will Carrie admit to her toxic behavior? Will Luke and Julie ever confess their feelings to each other? Will Reggie ever find someone for himself? Will Flynn? Read and find out.
Relationships: Alex/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Flynn/Carrie Wilson, Julie Molina/Luke Patterson, Reggie/Kayla (Julie and The Phantoms)
Comments: 43
Kudos: 138





	1. Falling Out/Starting New

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this!

Today was the day Alex was going to come out to his friends. He waited until after practice, which was the slowest and fastest practice he ever experienced in his life. Alex took a deep breath, and joined his bandmates who were by Reggie's kitchen huddling over some day old lasagna. "Guys? I have to tell you something,"

"Yeah?" Reggie looked over to him with a mouth full of lasagna. "What about?"

"It's kinda serious," Alex reached them, and tried not to throw up from how nervous he was. 

"You okay, Alex?" Luke asked, wiping his mouth with his forearm.

"Yeah, I am," Alex replied. Which was the truth; he's gay and he's okay with it. But he needed to tell his friends just to clear the air for himself. "I'm gay,"

His three froze, and stared over at him. 

"I'm gay," Alex repeated. "I've figured it out for a long time now, and I wanted to tell you guys,"

They were still silent, and it was putting Alex's nerves on deep fry. 

"I always knew you were a fucking faggot," Bobby sneered, breaking the silence. 

Alex was taken aback, Bobby was usually so quiet and calm. He never heard use that tone of voice before. "I'm still me-"

"A fag is what you-"

Alex didn't allow him to finish his sentence and slammed his fist against the other boy's jaw, causing his to fall on his ass. 

"Alex!" Both Reggie and Luke shouted.

The blond boy ignored them, and threw another punch. Before Alex could register what was happening, he was on top of Bobby punching him repeatedly in the face. Alex felt himself get pulled off Bobby by Reggie. Bobby sluggishly rose to his feet.

"How's that for a fag?" Alex spat, attempting to free himself from Reggie's hold.

"We're friends," Luke stood between them with his arms extended. "We can work things out-"

"Work things out? He called me a faggot!" Alex's anger was now directed at Luke. 

"Calm down-"

"I don't want to be calm!" Alex felt himself growing with frustration. He's been dealing with this homophobic parents all week and now his closest friends are refusing to get on his side. 

"Alex, you just sprang this up on us," Reggie tried. 

"Poor you guys," Alex rolled his eyes. "Just got told your drummer is gay. How will you ever recover?"

"That's not what I meant!" Reggie said defensively.

"What did you mean?" Alex turned to tower of one of the only people he ever trusted with his life. He was met with silence, "Okay, then,"

Alex looked to Luke who was also silent. He had absolutely nothing to say. Alex didn't bother looking at Bobby, and looked back at Reggie who averted his eyes. He had to fist his hands to keep them from shaking, or worse punching someone who didn't deserve it. The boys he thought he knew turned out to be complete strangers. 

"I.. I can't do this," Alex breathed out, feeling his world collapse in on itself. "I have to go,"

"We can regroup tomorrow and talk about everything-" 

"No, Luke," Alex sighed, cutting the shorter boy off. "I can't do this anymore. Being your drummer. I just can't,"

"Alex..." Luke's voice trailed off.

"You can keep the drum set," Alex threw over his shoulder. "It's not like I'm going to need it,"

Alex saw himself out of Reggie’s house and started sprinting after he rounded the corner. He couldn't go home, it wasn't much of a home anymore. So he turned to the only person he could think of.. Carrie. Despite being cousins, their families weren't close. Alex's parents being super conservative and Carrie's being liberals. 

Back at Reggie’s home Luke was pissed at Bobby, but mostly himself. Why didn’t he say something to stop Bobby from speaking. He should've hugged Alex and prompted Bobby to fuck off. Luke looked over to Reggie who was pacing back and forth in the kitchen.

"Let's follow him," he suggested. 

"Yeah," Luke agreed grabbing his hoodie. 

"We don’t need him," Bobby groaned from where he was cradling his eye. 

"He's our friend, Bobby!" Reggie shouted. "We've known him for years!"

"Did we though?" Bobby sneered. 

"I'm kicking you out of the band," Luke spat. "Fuck you, man,"

"You can't do that!"

"Let's vote, then," Luke faced Reggie. "You want Bobby out?"

"Yup," 

"There you have it, Robert," Luke crossed his arms over his chest. "You're out,"

"I see how it is," Bobby stood. "I'm leaving WITH my guitar. Good fucking luck replacing me,"

Reggie and Luke didn't wait for him to leave and shot out the door, desperately trying to think where Alex must've gone/

"Home, maybe?" Reggie suggested.

Alex's parents were the biggest bigots that lived in California. Luke's heart ached for Alex, how long has he been suffering without their notice?

"Fuuuuuuck," Luke groaned. "His parents are crazy homophobes, Reg, you think he told them?"

"Shit, telling them before us does sound like something Alex would do.."

Luke stood dumbfounded in the middle of the street, then a though crossed his mind. "Carrie's house,"

Reggie nodded and they took climbed into his car driving off in the direction of the Wilson Residence. The drive was too long, and Alex was growing impatient. Reggie could sense his friend's restlessness, and picked speed. Soon enough they pulled into the driveway. 

Luke bolted out of the car, followed by Reggie, and knocked loudly on the door. He did not care if he's disturbing whatever is happening on the inside. 

Carrie answered the door, "Ew,"

"Is Alex here?" Luke spoke first.

"Yes, but he doesn't want to see you homophobes,"

"We're not homophobes-"

"He told me everything, Reggie," She out her finger up. "You guys just stood there and watched him get called a... I won't even say it. You allowed that inbred call Alex a slur and did nothing,"

"We kicked Bobby out of the band," Luke shouted past Carrie, hoping Alex was listening. "We don't want him, Alex, we want you you."

"Listen, boys" Carrie sighed. "He doesn't want to see you."

"We don't care if you like boys!" Reggie added. "We're your friends,"

Luke peeked past Carrie and could see Alex's figure, "Alex please,"

He could hear Alex's familiar foot steps approach the door, "I got this Care,"

"I could just tell them to leave," She suggested, her glare still planted on Luke.

Carrie swapped places with Alex, but remained by his side. Something Luke and Reggie should've done an hour ago.

"Alex, please, we're your friends. 

"Friends don't call their friend a homophobic slur. Friends don't let others call their friend a homophobic slur," Alex's eyes were red. "Friends don't avert their eyes after their friend comes out as gay expecting to have some support from the people he's known for ten years."

"Alex-"

"I'm not done, Luke," Alex sighed. "Friends are supposed to care about their friends. You guys just want your drummer," 

"That's not true, Alex, and you know it," Luke voice started to raise.

"Do I? Do I know that?" Alex scoffed. "I'm done, Carrie,"

Carrie happily stood in front of the door, "Bye, boys,"

The door was slammed shut in their face.

THREE MONTHS LATER

Julie was joined by Flynn at her locker, "Guess who’s a junior?" 

"We are!" Julie laughed along with her friend, closing her locker. 

"Not only are we juniors, we are free from the clutches of Carrie the demon and Dirty Candy," Flynn spoke dramatically. 

"That doesn't mean we won't see her in school..." Julie's voice trailed off dreading the thought of the many confrontations she was going to have with Carrie for the rest of eternity. 

"She won't even look this way," Flynn scoffed. "If she does, Mama Flynn will drag her through the dirt.'

"I wish you wouldn't refer to yourself as Mama Flynn,"

"You hurt Mama Flynn's feelings," her friend mocked a pout.

Julie stopped dead in her tracks, "Speak of the devil,"

Her friend followed her trail of sight, "It's the first day back, does this girl not know how to allow others to breathe?"

"Come see Dirty Candy perform at the Back to School Rally at noon," Carrie smiled wide to a passing student, handing them a flyer. She caught sight of them looking at her and walked their way.

"Shit, here she comes," 

"Hey girls!" She greeted with the fakest smile. "How’s life been?" 

"Good-"

"You two should check out Dirty Candy’s performance at noon," Carrie cut off Julie. "I think you’ll like it, Flynn,"

"Why’s that?" 

"Just a hunch," Carrie eyes gleamed. "Oh, you have to get a chance to meet our new member. C’mon show your former family a chance," 

Julie accepted the flyer. So did Flynn. 

Noon arrived in no time, and the entire student body was ushered into the Gymnasium. 

The music began, and Julie felt Flynn tense up. "She did not!"

_There's only two types of people in the world_  
_The ones that entertain, and the ones that observe_  
_Well baby I'm a put-on-a-show kinda girl_  
_Don't like the backseat, gotta be first_

"She's doing Britney! I can't believe she's doing Britney's 'Circus!' When I suggested that she almost killed me for suggesting anything other than her original music,"

_I'm like the ringleader_  
_I call the shots (call the shots)_  
_I'm like a firecracker_  
_I make it hot_

Dirty Candy formed a circle, as expected with Carrie taking the spotlight in the middle. Julie could hear Flynn talking beside her, but couldn't make anything out of it. She was too distracted by the only male dancer; the new member. Not only was he good and completely stealing the show, he looked familiar and she couldn't figure out where she's seen him before. Julie hated to admit it, but she was captivated by him he moved like music ran through him.

_When I put on a show_  
_I feel the adrenaline moving through my veins_  
_Spotlight on me and I'm ready to break_  
_I'm like a performer, the dance floor is my stage_  
_Better be ready, hope that you feel the same_

Both Carrie and the mystery boy bounced their hair and rolled their bodies to the beat. 

_All eyes on me in the center of the ring_  
_Just like a circus_  
_When I crack that whip, everybody gon' trip_  
_Just like a circus_

The choreography was nothing like the stuff she did when she was a member of Dirty Candy. It was new and actually coordinated. Julie assumed they probably fired the last choreographer and replaced her... It sounded like something Carrie would do.

_Don't stand there watching me, follow me_  
_Show me what you can do_  
_Everybody let go, we can make a dance floor_  
_Just like a circus_

The boy and Carrie alternated between who took center stage. 

"This is unbelievable," a boy from behind Julie scoffed. 

"I know," agreed another boy. 

Julie turned around and shot them a dirty look, "Just because he's a guy doesn't mean he shouldn't dance,"

"What?" The first boy's eyes widened. "I didn't mean like that,"

"Well, that's what it sounded like," Flynn glared.

"This is a huge misunderstanding," the shaggy haired boy said. "We aren't talking about him dancing,"

"We're talking about him leaving us for Dirty Candy," the dark haired boy continued.

_Oh,_ Julie thought to herself, _t_ _hat I could understand._

"Damn, what did you two fools do to turn him over to the dark side?" Flynn asked. Which was a fair question.

"We'll we-"

"It's a long story," interjected the shaky haired boy, cutting his friend off. 

"Huh," was all Julie said.

"I'm Luke," the shaggy haired boy introduced himself. "This is Reggie,"

Reggie waved, "Hi,"

"I'm Julie," Julie returned. "And this is my best friend Flynn,"

"You said 'leave us for Carrie.' you guys a dance group too?"

"No we are, well were, a band," Luke replied sadly. 

"It's funny how we left Carrie and your friend joined Carrie," Flynn said. "We couldn't be followers when we have so much raw talent of our own,"

"You play an instrument?" Reggie asked. "We're looking for new members,"

"Julie plays the piano and is a great singer," Flynn repotted. 

_All the eyes on me in the center of the ring_  
_Just like a circus_  
_When I crack that whip, everybody gon' trip_  
_Just like a circus_  
_Don't stand there watching me, follow me_  
_Show me what you can do_  
_Everybody let go, we can make a dance floor_  
_Just like a circus_

The music came to and end, and Julie turned around just in time to see everyone's finishing poses. The gym erupted in applause, and soon after all the students were instructed to resume with their schedules. 

"Wait up," Luke called out from behind her. "Julie!"

"Yeah?" she turned to him.

"Want to join our band?" He asked shyly.

Julie almost blushed at how cute he was in this exact moment. "You never heard me play or sing.."

"That can change," Luke told her. "Today after school in the music room, we can play for each other."

"She's in," Flynn replied for her. 

"What are you doing?" Julie whispered to her friend. 

"Getting you your life back," Flynn replied, then told the boys. "We'll be there,"


	2. New Band Who Dis?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reggie starts a plan, everyone meets in the music room, Sunset Curve 2.0 is born, and Willie takes everyone home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wasn't expecting anybody to like this !! Thank you so much all the nice comments on chapter 1!!

"Dude, dude," Reggie reached out and grabbed Luke arm after the girls were no longer in ear shot. "What happened to trying to get Alex back?"

You're the one who said 'we're looking for new members,' Reggie," The other boy reminded him.

"I didn't think you'd take that seriously," he countered. "Alex-"

"You saw him, Reg," Luke replied, cutting him off. "He's moved on. So should we,"

"But-"

"We haven't played in three fucking months waiting for him," Luke reminded his friend. "I miss playing music, don't you?"

"I do, I really do," Reggie admitted.

"Then where's the problem?"

Reggie thought about it for a while, Luke wasn't wrong about Alex completely moving on and them not even picking up their instruments since the day Alex quit. "If you're sure about this, then so am I,"

"You're the best, dude," Luke pulled him in for a quick hug.

Reggie and Luke separated ways due to their different schedules and because he clearly hasn't suffered enough as he walked into his English class he was faced with Alex. There's more! Just Alex would be too easy, and because God hated Reggie She placed Alex, Carrie, and Kayla in his class.

Reggie offered a small smile to his former friend, but Alex just looked away and Carrie gave him a dirty look. Reggie sighed and chose a seat in the back of the class room. As he settled, he texted Luke.

**To: Lukey**

**Alex is in my class!!  
** **Him Carrie nd Kayla!!!!!**

It didn't take long for a reply to come through.

**From:** **Luke**

**DuUUUddddeeee that's so asS  
sorry Im not there :(**

**To:** **Lukey**

**not ur fault  
I wonder if theyll transfer me out if I asked...**

**From: Lukey**

**We can all dream  
Ugh im being called on text u later** ****

"Mr. Schmidt," The teacher called out his name. "Off of your phone. One more warning and it's mine."

Reggie placed his phone face down on his desk, "Got it,"

Reggie his best not to stare at the back of Alex's head the entire class. Keyword being _tried._ He couldn't help himself, when him and Alex used to share a class they would always sick next to each other... Now, and now he wouldn't even look at him. Despite how true Luke was about moving on, Reggie needs to get Alex back and he doesn't need Luke's help to do it. He already has to deal with his parents pretending one another don't exist, and he is refusing to stand back allowing Luke and Alex throw everything they built together away like his parents. Reggie spent the rest of English drawing up a plan to win Alex's friendship back he didn't even notice when class ended.

The rest of the day moved swiftly. In each class he added another step to his plan on getting Alex back.. But his list needed to be refined because every other bullet point consisted of buying Alex something... Him and Reggie always mocked Alex for being very materialistic, but Reggie thinks now may not not be the time for gifts... Or was it? If he were Alex, he'd take this opportunity for free stuff, so Reggie decided that the gifts stay on the list. 

Reggie's List to Getting Alex Back

  1. Compliment his eyes
  2. Help him find a boyfriend
  3. Buy him a new phone
  4. Compliment his dancing
  5. Offer to pay for his lunch for a week
  6. Give him the Netflix password
  7. Buy him a new fannypack
  8. Buy him a new hoodie (pink?)
  9. Apologize again 
  10. Get Luke to apologize again
  11. Beg him to come back
  12. Fight his parents (with Luke)
  13. Buy him a puppy
  14. Apologize through an interpretive dance
  15. BEG FOR FORGIVENESS AGAIN



It was the end of the day and Reggie took the Universe putting Luke in his last class as a sign that his list is a good idea and he was being awarded for his efforts. He happily took a seat beside his. Chemistry easily put Reggie to sleep, He tries to fight it. He really tries, but when he was shaken awake by Luke he knew he missed the entire class period. 

"I slept through it, didn't I?"

"Yeah, man," Luke helped him out of his seat. "C’mon, Julie and Flynn will be waiting for us." 

Reggie allowed himself to be dragged out of the room. Even though their situation isn’t ideal, Reggie is happy to see Luke excited about music again. Or was he just excited to see Julie?

The two girls were already there when they arrived. 

"Great, you're here," Luke smiled at Julie.

"So are you," she returned the smile. 

Reggie looked over to Flynn to check if she was seeing what he was seeing. She definitely was, and they shared a knowing smirk.

"Julie, sing the song you showed me earlier," Flynn said, breaking their eye contact. "The one you're working on,"

"Oh yeah," Julie blushed. "Right,"

The girl sat at the piano, took a deep breath, and began to sing.

_Here's the one thing I want you to know_   
_You got someplace to go_   
_Life's a test, yes_   
_But you go toe to toe_   
_You don't give up, no, you grow_

Reggie's eyebrows up up with surprise. She was good. Really.   
  
_And you use your pain_  
 _Cause it makes you you_  
 _Though I wish I could hold you through it_  
 _I know it's not the same_  
 _You got living to do_  
 _And I just want you to do it_  
 _So get up, get out, relight that spark_  
 _You know the rest by heart_

Luke, not even trying to hide it, was completely mesmerized by her not that Reggie could blame him. Her voice was captivating like a siren's call.  
  
 _Wake up, wake up, if it's all you do_  
 _Look out, look inside of you_  
 _It's not what you lost, it's what you'll gain_  
 _Raising your voice to the rain_  
 _Wake up your dream and make it true_  
 _Look out, look inside of you_  
 _It's not what you lost_  
 _Relight that spark_  
 _Time to come out of the dark_  
 _Wake up, wake up.._

Julie's voice trailed off, and the piano stopped. "That's all I have,"

"It's.. You were.. You.." Luke fumbled with his words. "I.. You.."

"It was that bad?" She grimaced.

"No!" He assured her. "You were good. Great, even. You're so talented."

"Yeah," Reggie said excitedly. "So great!"

"I told you guys," Flynn hugged her friend. "Raw talent,"

"Are you going to play anything?" Luke asked her.

Flynn shook her head, "DJ Flynn doesn't do bands. So, I'll just be your manager,"

"We don't need a manager," Luke huffed.

"Yes, you do," the girl argued. "We're starting from the ground up and you'll need all the help you can get,"

"There's no me without her," Julie said. 

"Fine," Luke gave in. "Welcome to Sunset Curve,"

"We're all set! We just need a drummer," Reggie smiled.

"A drummer.. I think I might know a guy," Flynn said immediately. "He's really good,"

Julie looked at her friend with interest. "Who?"

"Willie Covington," Flynn replied simply.

"Willie Covington?" Julie asked. "I didn't know he played,"

"I didn't know he did anything other than skate," Luke furrowed his brows.

"Am I the only one who doesn't know the guy?" Reggie asked no one in particular.

"Well, he does," Flynn replied to Luke, ignoring Reggie and pulling out her phone. "I'll text him right now-"

"Wait, how do you have his number?" Julie questioned her.

"His dad is friends with mine, so in the summer he visited my place and we texted each other memes throughout the whole visit," Flynn shrugged as she handed her phone to Julie. "He showed me a vid of him playing it was good,"

Julie pressed play, both Reggie and Luke peered over her shoulder. In the video Willie was playing a quick rhythm. He was really into the beat if his long bouncing hair had any indication.

"He is good," Luke commented as Flynn took her phone back. 

"Glad you agree, because he's on his way here," 

"What already?" Reggie asked nervously. They were moving so fast.

A long haired boy walked into the music room about ten minutes of waiting in awkward silence. 

"Hey, Fly Girl!" He pulled Flynn in for a hug. 

"Hey Skater Boy," Flynn turned to Julie. "This is Julie, my best friend that I mentioned,"

"Nice to meet you," Willie smiled at her.

Reggie, from the corner of his eye, saw Luke shift uncomfortably. Was his friend already jealous of guy they just met because he was talking to a girl they just met? Yes, he was and Reggie couldn't wait to make fun of him for it. 

"I'm Reggie, and this is Luke,"

"Hey," Luke said taking his place at the other side of Julie.

"Hi," was all Willie said.

"Like I texted you, we need a drummer for the band," Flynn said. "Would you join?"

"Depends," the guy shrugged. "Why do you need a new drummer?"

"We had a falling out with our last one and our previous rhythm guitarist was kicked out," Luke gave him a quick run down.

"Oh, okay," 

"Well," Reggie could tell Luke was growing impatient. "Are you in?"

"I'm, like, super gay," Willie told them. "That won't be a problem, right?"

"No," Luke and Reggie said together, a little too intensely.

"Not a problem, dude," Luke said, Reggie could pick up on his relief. His friend really had it bad for Julie.

Reggie thought this could be their second chance to not let their drummer down or anyone else in the band. "So, you'll join our band?"

"Sure, totally, man," Willie tucked a strand of hair behind his ear. "If it saves me from spending time at home,"

_That_ Reggie could relate to.

"Great! Are you all good to do a short sound check to hear what we all sound like? I need to get a feel before I start writing music again,"

"Yeah," Flynn nodded "I have fours hours until curfew,"

"Me too," Julie nodded. 

"My parents are at their throats again today," Reggie said sympathetically. "We can't go to mine-"

"Our stuff is there, Reg,"

"I told you to take the instruments weeks ago, Luke!" Reggie whined. "We knew this was going to happen,"

"Reggie, you know what my mom would do if she saw those interments under her roof-"

"You guys can come to mine..." Willie offered. "My dad has spare instruments we could use,"

"For real?" Luke asked excitedly. 

"Yeah for real," Willie nodded. 

"Wait, we don't want to impose," Julie said.

"Yeah your dad, no offense, is a bit uptight sometimes," Flynn told him.

"None taken, but he has an appointment with a potential sponsor tonight. He shouldn't home when we get there,"

"Then it's a plan," Reggie clapped his hands. "I'll drive us,"

Willie's place was far from their school, which meant the car ride was long and awkward. Reggie wanted it to end, but that didn't stop him from trying to strike up a conversation. "Malibu is a fancy place to live,"

"I guess so," Willie shrugged. 

Willie didn't look like the type of person to care about money, and Reggie would have never guessed that he would come from from Malibu because Malibu people were like, well, Carrie Wilson. 

"I wish I lived in Malibu," Flynn breathed out, staring out the window.

"Me too," Luke agreed. 

"We can trade, man," Willie said told them.

"Maybe when your dad is back in New York," Flynn laughed. 

Reggie wondered what Willie's dad was like. Flynn mentioned him twice and they weren't exactly good things. 

"This is me," Willie pointed to the long drive way.

"Woah," Julie breathed out.

Reggie pulled into it, and it lead them to a mansion. Reggie turned off his engine, and everyone poured out of his car. Willie pulled out a key and opened the door, stepping aside letting them in first. Willie's place was huge. HUGE. Reggie even got dizzy looking up.

"Your house is beautiful," Julie complimented.

"I can't believe you hid this from me," Flynn huffed.

"Dude, what do your parents do?" Luke asked, looking around with wonder.

"He owns a nightclub," Willie shrugged. "Hollywood Ghost Club, if you've heard of it-"

"If I've heard if it?" Luke gawked. "Who hasn't?"

"Right?" Julie added. "My dad was hired as a photographer at a wedding there,"

"William, you've brought guests," a deep voice said from atop of the stairwell. "Could've used a heads up,"

Reggie looked up to see a man in a three piece suit. He looked so cool. 

"Yeah, sorry dad. It was kinda a last minute thing," 

Reggie was transfixed on the man as he descended the stairs. His icy blue eyes examined them all. 

"Flynn," Willie's dad smiled. "I'm afraid you just missed your father,"

"I'm not here for my dad, Mr. Caleb," Flynn said. 

"Why are you kids here?" He asked. "Not that I mind, just curious,"

"Well, dad, they invited me into their band," Willie spoke up. "And I thought we could hold our first practice here."

"A band? How cute," Caleb smiled. "I'd love to listen to you kids play and William put his lessons to good use some time. But I have to go, Trevor Wilson offered to sponsor HGC if I agreed to allow his daughter's pop group to perform once a week,"

"Dirty Candy is paying their way to play at your club?" Luke voice was rising.

Just as Reggie started to believe that things were getting better, the Universe dealt him the biggest Uno reverse card. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!


	3. Old Meet New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group meets Caleb, get creeped out by Caleb, Julie has a realization, and they watch another Dirty Candy performance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new chapter so soon? Who am I???

Julie was just as hurt as Luke sounded. It was never Carrie dream to perform live, the girl didn't even like singing. Growing up all Carrie spoke about was becoming an actress. Julie wondered what changed since she and Flynn left Dirty Candy three months ago. It was obviously more than a new choreographer. 

"Your tone, young man," Caleb warned.

"Sorry, sir," Luke apologized.

"M-Mr. W-Willie's dad, sir," Reggie spoke up hestiantly. "Can we come, too?"

"You want to watch Trevor Wilson's daughter's pop group perform?" Caleb looked amused. "Why?"

"Yeah, why?" Willie asked, not looking amused like his dad and looked more concerned for Reggie.

"You see, Mr. Willie's dad-"

"Just call me Caleb,"

"You see, Caleb," Reggie corrected himself. "Our friend Alex, former band member, he is a part of that group now and-"

"You want to see if he’s doing better without you? You kids and your drama," Caleb laughed. "You can come, but you have tell your parents where you all are. Flynn, I'll call Jacob and have him notify your father,"

"Thanks," Flynn forced a sweet smile.

"I'm leaving in an hour," Caleb addressed them as a whole. "Relax and help yourselves to the kitchen."

"Thanks," Luke grinned, and he and Reggie started poking around for the kitchen. 

"William, I expect you to be ready for your shift,"

"Really, dad?" Willie whined. "Are you serious?"

"Yes, really. Just as serious as the court order you got when you broke into the museum to skate on the property which you are working to pay off," With the final word, he started to ascend the stairs . "Be ready, and don't disappoint me,"

Julie opened her mouth to ask if Willie was okay, but Luke's voice rang out, echoing against the walls. 

"THIS KITCHEN IS HUGE!"

"We should find them before they break something," Willie suggested with a small laugh.

"You took the words right out of my mouth," Flynn sighed. 

The kitchen was, in fact, huge. Julie's eyes were immediately drawn to the marble tiles and matching countertop. "Its so pretty,"

Reggie and Luke were already raiding the fridge, and shoving anything within their reach into their mouthes. 

"Dude, I don't need a mess in here," Willie walked up them. "I'll take the food out,"

Reggie and Luke whined as Willie stood in their way, retrieving some indigents to make sandwiches. Julie helped him place the items onto the kitchen table and they all sat to make their own.

"So," Reggie said in-between bites. "Where's your mom?"

Flynn facepalmed, "Are you for real?"

"Dude, I have two dads," Willie laughed. "Does my dad seem straight to you? He'll be so offended when I tell him,"

"That's crazy, they're gay and so are you. How'd did your parents know to adopt a gay baby?" 

"Dude," Luke slapped his friend upside his head, then faced Willie. "I'm sorry about him,"

"It's totally fine, man," Willie said dismissively. "He's right, I guess I was a gay baby. I don't think they knew, or maybe they did. Their gaydar was probably going off when they chose me,"

Julie laughed. She really liked Willie. She never met a boy so open about who he was. 

"What's your other dad like?" she asked.

"Like a dad," he and Flynn replied in unison. 

"He likes sports, dad jokes, and is obsessed with my other dad," Willie listed on his fingered. "It's disgusting how cute they are,"

"Aw," Julie thought back to her own parents, and she could agree. 

"I gotta get dressed for work," Willie stood. "Don't wanna piss off my dad. Oh, right through there leads you to the basement. If you wanna check out the instruments before we leave."

"Oh thanks," Julie smiled. 

"No problem," with that Willie disappeared around the corner.

"Well, let’s go," Luke flew out of his seat with Reggie in tow. Julie and Flynn followed the boys down into the basement which wasn’t a basement at all; it was a mini venue. There was a stage with three guitars, a keyboard, trumpets, drum set, and a grand piano. 

"Dude!" Luke was already strumming on the electric guitar. “These are awesome," 

"Petition to hold practice here always," Reggie said also riffing on an instrument. 

But Julie had to agree, she would love to come back just for a chance to play in that piano. For now, she stood behind the key board as Flynn picked up a trumpet. 

They all started riffing off of each other and it actually sounded good. Luke was a natural, and Reggie played the bass like it was nothing. 

"Color me impressed," Caleb said entering his basement. "You kids are very talented,"

Julie noticed that he had a different three piece suit on, this one was a deep purple compared to the gray from earlier.

"Children," He occupied the seat closer to the stage, folding a leg over the other. "I don't believe I picked up on your names,"

"I'm Luke," Luke smiled. 

"Pleasure," Caleb returned one. 

"I'm Reggie," he waved.

"And I'm Julie," Julie smiled politely. 

"Luke, Reggie, Julie," Caleb eyed them one by one. "My son is prone to trouble, and Flynn may be familiar, he is always getting into run-ins with law enforcement. This band could be a good distraction for him. As a small thank you, I suppose, I can grant you one performance at my club,"

"Really?" Luke practically jumped up with excitement. 

"Yes, but if you hurt my son in any way," Caleb rose to his feet, leveling his eye contact. "I'll see to it that you won't play in a single spot in LA, no matter the size,"

Julie stared at the small with slight horror. They haven’t been an official band and he’s already threatening them?

"It’s nothing personal, show business and what not," Caleb continued. "You have nothing to worry about if you’re good people," 

"You can't just-" Luke wasn't able to finish due to Willie cutting him off.

"I'm ready!" Willie’s voice was heard as he rode the railing down. "Dad, are you bothering them?"

"Me? No, of course not," Caleb shot them a look. "We were just having a little chat."

Willie gave Caleb a weird look, then looked to them, "Did he say something weird?"

"No, dude," Reggie was first to speak. "He’s cool," 

"You heard Reginald," Caleb smiled over to Willie. "I'm 'cool.' Don't fret, my boy,"

"He called me Reginald," Julie heard Reggie whisper to Luke. "How’d he know my full name?"

"Its not that hard to guess, bro,"

Despite the tension, Julie had to stifle her laughter. Luke was talented, funny, and cute.. Hold up, Julie just met him. She can’t think he’s cute. She can’t- Who was she kidding? He was cute and it was going to be a problem for her. She can visualize the suffering Flynn will put her through once she finds out.

"You look dashing," Caleb smiled as he buttoned up Willie's undone blouse, and pinched his cheek. 

"Dad," he whined.

"I can't compliment my son?" 

"Not in front of my new friends," 

"Apologies," Caleb straightened his son's clothes. "Is everyone ready? You all spoke to your parents?" 

Julie took the opportunity to text her dad that she was with Flynn, keeping out the part where she was planning to go to Hollywood Ghost Club. She looked over to Reggie and Luke who were arguing about who should tell which parents what.

"Tell your mom you're with me," Luke said.

"No, dude, tell your mom you're with me," Reggie shook his head. 

"You want me dead?" Luke asked.

"Dude, I always say I'm with you," Reggie complained.

"And it always works," Luke said pointedly.

"Ugh, fine," Reggie pulled out his phone and shot a text.

"Those boys are something else," Flynn snickered.

"Yeah," 

"So," Flynn wiggled her brows. "You like Luke...."

"What? How do you already know? I just figured it out," Julie whispered.

"I know you, girl," Flynn reminded her. "Too well,"

After everyone got a response from their parents, Caleb walked ahead of them back to the front door. Caleb offered for them to join him with his driver, but Reggie said he came in his car and they all nodded saying that they should go with Reggie. 

They all did, well not Willie. He went with his dad. Julie would've joined them, but Caleb scared her. 

"Caleb is creepy as fuck," Luke breathed from the passenger seat out as soon as Reggie started his engine. 

"How can someone as cool as Willie be related to that dude?" Reggie shuddered.

"And the fact that he threatened us?" Flynn shook her head. "I never liked Caleb from the moment I met him. Jacob, his husband, is cool though,"

"Wish we met him instead," Luke sighed. 

"He just wants friends for his son," Julie said, trying to justify what happened. "I don't know about you guys, but I'm not planning on hurting Willie,"

The others nodded in agreement. 

"Yeah, but Caleb didn't have to be mean about it," Luke pouted.

When they arrived, Caleb was already sitting with Trevor Wilson and Willie was nowhere to be seen. HGC was empty except for the employees who were wiping down a few tables. Julie assumed Willie was probably doing the same thing somewhere. Julie took at seat next to Flynn and the boys taking up the table behind the two men. Julie wanted to suggest to move a little further back, but the music began; it was bouncy and upbeat. Very on brand with Dirty Candy.

On the main stage stood Carrie in her signature pink color, Kayla in a deep purple, and Alex in baby blue. 

_Come a little closer 'cause you looking thirsty_   
_I'ma make it better, sip it like a Slurpee_

Carrie started the song off, then pointed to Kayla who picked up from there.

_Snow cone, chilly_   
_Get it free like Willy_   
_In the jeans like Billie_   
_You be poppin' like a wheelie_

Carrie picked up after her, looking directly at them. Julie knew they should've moved.

_Even in the sun, you know I keep it icy_   
_You could take a lick, but it's too cold to bite me_

Kayla bounced to the beat as she took over.

_Brrr, brrr, frozen_   
_You're the one been chosen_   
_Play the part like Moses_   
_Keep it fresh like roses_

Now Alex raised the mic to his mouth.

 _Look so good, yeah, look so sweet_  
 _Looking good enough to eat_  
 _Coldest with the kiss, so he call me ice cream_  
 _Catch me in the fridge right where the ice be  
_ _Look so good, yeah, look so sweet_  
 _Baby, you deserve a treat_  
 _Diamonds on my wrist so he call me ice cream_  
 _You could double dip 'cause I know you like me_

"Trevor, I have to admit," Julie picked up on what Caleb was saying. "They're very impressive,"

"You had doubts?" Carrie's dad scoffed.

"No, I was expecting amateurs," 

"My daughter is no amateur, Covington," Trevor Wilson laughed. 

"Who's the boy?"

"Alexander," Trevor replied with a smile. "My nephew. As you can see talent runs in the family,"

That's when it clicked for Julie. She never Alex because he met him once or twice when she first befriended Carrie. He was sweet quiet boy, and Julie remembers Carrie telling her how much his parents were bad people.

"It sure does, as well as friend groups," Caleb said nodding to Kayla. 

Carrie didn't break eye contact with them as she sang. Julie did not notice Carrie's that eyes kept drifting over to Flynn.

_I know that my heart could be so cold_   
_But I'm sweet for you, come put me in a cone_   
_You're the only touch, yeah, that get me melting_   
_He's my favorite flavor, always gonna pick him_

Alex took center stage.

_You're the cherry piece, just stay on top of me so_   
_I can't see nobody else for me, no_

Then all three of them sang together.

_Get it, flip it, scoop it_   
_Do it like that, ah-yeah, ah-yeah_   
_Like it, love it, lick it_   
_Do it like, la-la-la, oh yeah_

Julie watched the rest of the performance looking from the group on stage to the group of people she was sitting with. She could feel the tension rising, if both Flynn and Luke's hard glares were anything to go by. Between looking to and away from the stage, Julie caught sight of Willie watching the performance from in front of the kitchen entrance. His eyes were locked onto the stage. 

_Na, na-na, na-na_   
_Na, na-na, na-na_   
_Ice on my wrist, yeah, I like it like this_   
_And I'm nice with the cream_   
_If you know what I mean_

"What do you mean?" Reggie asked, his eyes transfixed on Kayla. Julie didn't know whether to respond or not, and chose not to. 

_Ice cream, ice cream_   
_Ice cream_

Julie let out a breath of relief when the performance ended. Caleb and Trevor stood and walked off presumably to talk details. Carrie walked off stage and made a beeline right to them. Alex and Kayla following. 

"Julie, Flynn," She acknowledged. "Boys,"

"Carrie," Flynn spat, venom dripping from her voice. 

"I didn't know you'd be here," Carrie directed at her former crew members. "I would've dressed up,"

"We didn't know you'd swoop so low to pay your way to perform at a club, yet here we are," Luke sneered. "Color us both surprised,"

"Watch how you talk to her," Alex stood in front of his cousin, shoving Luke slightly with one hand.

"Hey don't touch him, man," Reggie stood up for Luke.

"Don't get me started on you, traitor-"

"Wow, your tongue is so sharpe today," Carrie cut off Luke. "Is that a new development? I mean you sure didn't have when it was last needed,"

"It's been three months-"

"I'm not done, Mucus," Carrie snapped. Then faced Julie, "Did they tell you what went down between them and Alex? You should definitely ask before you start associating yourselves with these boys,"

Julie turned to them, "What is she talking about?"

"Uh, we, Um.." Luke stuttered as the same as Reggie who tripped over his own words, "The thing is, uh, he.."

"Guys," Willie walked up to them. "Sorry, but my dad said you guys should leave before the club opens for the night."

"We were just leaving," Luke told him, still glaring at Alex who was transfixed on Willie. "Flynn will text you when and where we'll have our first practice,"

"You can text your drummer yourself, Luke," Flynn rolled her eyes. 

"Willie's your new drummer?" Alex's voice was barely above a whisper.

Carrie's eyes darted over to Alex who was already crossing the club getting as far away from as he possibly could. "You guys never stop with the damage, do you?"

"Did I say something wrong?" Willie asked them.

Julie looked over at him with a shrug, she didn't know what to say. All she had werewas were questions and she needed answers. 

"Ugh," Carrie groaned as she followed the blond boy.

"It's always the cute ones who do the most damage," Kayla whipped around slapping Reggie with her pastel wig and marched on. 

"What did you guys get me into?" Willie breathed out. "I just wanted to play the fucking drums, now that cute guy is mad at me,"

"He's not cute," Luke faced him. "He's a traitor,"

"You're also his replacement," Reggie Reggie awkwardly. "So there's that,"

"From the sounds of it you guys aren't as innocent as you want to seem," Willie looked to Luke. "What happened between you guys,"

"I don't want to talk about it," Luke crossed his arms over his chest.

"If we're going to be a band," Julie said, having enough of this nonsense. "You're going to tell us everything. No secrets,"

Julie stared at both Luke and Reggie, awaiting for one of them to speak. 

"If we are going to have this conversation, we need to have it somewhere where my dad can't spot you guys," Willie said. "Since you guys aren't meant to be here,"

Willie lead them through the kitchen and straight to a small break room and they all sat at the small table. 

Julie turned to Luke, "You start,"

Luke took a deep breath, "About three month ago...."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be in Alex's POV 
> 
> Thanks for reading!!
> 
> (stream Ice Cream by BlackPink ft Selena Gomez)


	4. Time For A Wake Up Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex confronts old friends, has an asthma attack, admits to having a crush, and devises a plan all in one night.. with the help of Carrie and Kayla of course

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!!

"Guys," Alex watched wide eyed as Willie, his crush of almost three years, walk up to Luke and the others. "Sorry, but my dad said you guys should leave before the club opens for the night."

Alex looked from Luke to Willie and back to Luke, trying to comprehend how they know each other. He also wondered if that mystery would be the answer to why the others were at HGC in the first place. Luke was never really fond of Willie in the past, so whatever it was must be a new development. 

"We were just leaving," Luke told Willie, his eyes never leaving Alex's person, but he was too focused on Willie. "Flynn will text you when and where we'll have our first practice,"

Alex felt his heart rate go up, did he hear them correctly? Willie was in their band?

"You can text your drummer yourself, Luke," Flynn, Alex recounted her name to be, rolled her eyes at his former lead guitarist. 

"Willie's your new drummer?" Alex didn't even realize he said it aloud, until everyone's eyes shot towards him. 

Alex couldn't breathe, and he had to go. He just had to get away from everyone. Unexpectedly facing with his former friends slash former bandmates was more than enough to fuck with his head. But Willie being there RIGHT THERE? Also being his replacement? Was the final push that threw Alex over the edge. Without much of a word to Carrie or Kayla, he turned around tried his best not to sprint to safety. His heart was pounding in his ears when he reached backstage. He slid his back against the nearest wall and sat on the ground in attempt to calm his body down, and catch his breath. 

"Alex!" He heard Carrie call out, voice . "Alex!"

"I..I...I..." Alex couldn't catch his breath. 

"I can't... Carrie.. I can't..." Alex tried to call out, but his words started dying in his throat.

Alex could hear Carrie call out his name, and soon enough she was by his side. "Alex?"

"I.. need... my... inhaler..." Alex gasped between each word. 

"Kay, go grab his inhaler from the dressing room," Carrie turned to the other girl. 

"Got it," Kayla nodded, rushing away in the direction of their shared dressing room that was issued to them by Mr. Covington. 

"Alex.. Alex, can you breathe with me?" She dropped to her knees, and placed one hand on his his back and one on his chest. "In. Out. In. Out,"

Alex followed Carrie's lead, breathing in and out. Her hands never left his body, keeping him grounded to reality. About five minuted into the breathing exercise, Kayla was back with Alex's inhaler in hand. 

With shaky hands, he shook it and took a puff, "Thank you..."

Kayla sat on the other side of him, "I'm just glad you're okay,"

Alex took a deep breathe said after a beat. "I-I didn't know they were going to be here. I was already nervous because of our performance in front of Mr. Covington, and seeing them watch me on stage.. The look in Luke's eyes was like he hated me for existing. I never seen that look on him before,"

"But don't you hate him? Why does it matter if he hates you?" Kayla asked, softly tucking a strand of Alex's hair behind his ear.

"I hate what he--they did to me," Alex breathed out. "I can't hate him or Reggie... I don't think I hate them as much as they hate me right now,"

"I don't know what to do with you anymore," She hugged him, pulling him into her chest and sighing softly into his hair. "You don't need them or their opinions of you,"

"But I-"

"Not buts," Carrie said pulling him away so she can look into his eyes. "You're the New Alex, and the New Alex doesn't allow his old friends to live rent-free in his mind. The New Alex takes charge and makes sure he lives rent-free in their minds,"

"The New Alex also shows his old friends that he doesn't need them anymore," Kayla added. "They've fully moved on, Alex, it's time you do too,"

"Dirty Candy is so proud to have you," Carrie told him, standing up and extending her hand. "I'm happy you're with us,"

"I'm happy to be with you guys, too," Alex smiled up at her, accepting her hand.

Alex snapped his arms over both of the girls' shoulders as they walked back to the dressing room to collect their belongings, and finally go home. The ride back was filled chatter between Alex's uncle Trevor and Carrie. Both of them talking excitedly about the deal Mr. Covington has agreed to, and discussing drawing a contract as soon as possible, Alex paid them no real attention as he played with Kayla's hair as she slept in his lap in the back seat. His mind wondering back to Luke, Reggie, the girls, and Willie... Willie wasn't someone he'd ever think would be the one to replace him the band. If Alex was being honest, he thought Luke and Reggie would continue with just the two of them.

But they weren't. Other than Willie, they've gained Flynn Reed and Julie Molina. Both of whom Alex has heard a lot, and he's almost certain he met Julie before a few years go as kids. With three new members it was obvious to Alex that they have moved on. Something Alex is still struggling to do because in his mind if he doesn't admit to the change maybe it isn't real. Maybe this whole thing is a very weird dream or he's in a coma and all of this are hallucinations. Alex would love nothing more than to open his eyes and life is back to the way it had been for years... A max security prison where he was safe. 

Arriving to the Wilson estate, Alex woke Kayla up, and Carrie looped her arm through Kayla's guiding her to the house. Alex was left to help his uncle grab their belonging.

"Alex," his uncle cleared his throat. "I want you to know that I'm proud of you, okay?"

"Okay," Alex nodded, not making eye contact with him and grabbing another carry one from the trunk. 

"Listen, Alex, you know it's all love here," 

"I do,"

"Then why are you still distant?" His uncle sighed. "Your situation isn't ideal, but I'm trying to make sure you're happy but you're giving me nothing. I don't want to rely on Carrie's word anymore, it's been three months since you moved in,"

Alex tensed up, it has been that long since his parents disowned him. "I'm trying. It's still change and I-"

"Hate change," His uncle finished his sentence. "I know. I know. Just tell me something?"

"What is it?" Alex finally faced him.

A smirk stretched across the over the other man's face, "Is there something going on between you and Caleb Covington's kid?"

Alex's face turned crimson, "W-what? N-no!

"Are you sure?" His uncle shut the truck. "I saw the way he was looking at you."

"There's nothing going on, Uncle Trevor," Alex protested, wanting to drop dead from embarrassment. 

"If there isn't he definitely wants there to be,"

"I'm going inside," Alex informed him, without waiting for a response Alex rushed inside and made his way to up Carrie's room. 

Carrie and Kayla, who was wide awake now, were preparing for bed in Carrie's personal bathroom.

Alex flopped onto Carrie's bed covering his face with her pillow, "It's official, Care, you're dad is so embarrassing."

"We already established this," she called from the bathroom. "Remember when we went to Taylor's concert?"

Yeah, Alex remembered. How could he forget his uncle scream singing along to every song she every person throughout the entirety of the concert.

"This is worse," he groaned into the pillow. "He asked me if Willie and I are a thing. Can you believe it?"

"He did what?" Kayla shrieked rushing out of the bathroom. 

"Yeah," Alex mumbled. "That's not all..."

"Spill!" the girl jumped onto the bed beside him. 

"After I told him no that Willie and I are not a thing..." Alex took a deep breath. "He said 'I saw the way he was looking at you.' WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?"

"It means you're just gay and very dramatic," Carrie dismissed him as she joined them on her bed. "My dad is literally telling you that Willie was undressing you with his eyes,"

Alex sat upright, "You think so?"

"Yes," she smirked.. "Eye contact can mean so much,"

It was Alex turn to smirk, "That explains your unbroken eye contact with Flynn throughout our entire perforce,"

"That's different!" Carrie was quick to defend. "I was engaging the audience,"'

"Engaging the audience," the blond boy rolled his eyes. "Suuuure,"

"He really got you, Carrie," Kayla giggled.

"You don't have any room to talk, Mss-Let-Me-Eye-Fuck-Reggie-As-I-Rap-My-Verse." Carrie snorted. 

"You bitch," Kayla yanked the pillow away from Alex and playfully slapped the other girl with it.

"You're not denying it," Carrie laughed grabbing a pillow of her own, hitting her friend upside her head and erupting into a fit of giggles.

"There's nothing to deny!" Kayla sung her pillow back.

Right before Alex's own eyes a pillow fight broke out and he was stuck trying to put it to an end, and getting slapped around in the process. 

"Guys, stop," he whined. "I'm too tired for this,"

"Sorry, gramps," Kayla pouted.

Carrie started smoothing out her hair, "So what are you going to do?"

Alex faced her, "Do? About what?"

"Your crush on Willie, Willie's interest in you, Willie being your replacement," Carrie counted on her fingers. "Take your pick,"

Alex's eyes widened. He never mentioned his crush to no one. Not even Luke or Reggie.

"My crush on Willie?" Alex cringed as his voice betrayed him and went up a few octaves. 

"I'm not stupid, and apparently neither is my dad if he's asking you about Willie," 

"There's no crush-" Alex stopped himself mid sentence realizing that there is no point in denying at this point. "Okay fine. There's a small crush on Willie,"

"There you go," Carrie pet his head. "The first step is admitting you have a problem,"'

"You're the one to talk," Kayla eyed her. "You can't even say Flynn's name without blushing up a storm."

"Shut up," Carrie warned, her face turning beet red. 

"No, she's right," Alex laughed. "You've had a crush on Flynn for how long? And you still won't admit it,"

"I don't have to-"

"Yes, you do!" Kayla cut her off. "You did the same to Alex and I when it came to my _former_ crush on Reggie and his on Willie just now,"

Alex trued not comment on Kayla's "former crush" because she obviously still had a crush on Alex's old friend, but she was trying her best to forget get over it. Alex appreciated her efforts even though they weren't very successful. 

Carrie crossed her arms and pouted, "Ugh fine,"

Alex and Kayla leaned forward in anticipation,.

"I..."

"Yes?" Alex encouraged her.

"Have a...."

"Go on," Kayla smiled from ear to ear. 

"small-"

Alex cleared his throat with a pointed look to his cousin. 

"A big," Carrie corrected herself. "Crush on... Flynn,"

Kayla and Alex applauded her encouragingly. 

"The first step is admitting you have a problem," Alex said smugly, mirroring what she told him moments earlier. 

Carrie flopped onto her back, "Having a crush is so stupid,"

Alex laid beside her, "The worst,"

"I agree... Not that I have one," Kayla joined them.

Alex stared at the ceiling, "I wish I could get rid of it,"

Carrie looked at him, "Why? You have to do something,"

"You Avent done anything about yours, why should I?"

"Because you might have a chance..." Carrie's voice trailed off slightly. "I think I have an idea,"

"Uh no," Alex sighed. "I don't want to know-"

"Alex, how do you feel about getting a boyfriend and exacting revenge on your old friends?"

"What you thinking?"

"I think Dirty Candy needs a new drummer," Carrie said.

"Why do we need a drummer?" Kayla asked, confused. "We're a dance group,"

"We don't need the drummer to play the drums, Kayla," Carrie sighed. "He just needs to be on our side,"

"Wait," Alex tried to process what he was hearing. "Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"If what you think I'm saying is stealing Willie away from them, then yes you are," 

"No, no, no," Alex shook his head. "I'm not using Willie as a pawn,"

Carrie shook her head, "He doesn't have to be a pawn if he's leaving them by his own choice,"

"How?"

Carrie smiled mischievously. "We just have to introduce Willie Covington to the real Luke Patterson and Reggie Schmidt," The Flynn Reed and Julie Molina went unspoken, but Alex knew they would also be wrapped up into this. "By they time we're done with him, he'll be running out the door and right into your arms. Isn't that what you want?"

Alex had no idea what he wanted or didn't want for that matter. But he was still hurt from the events that took place earlier today and Luke's words calling him a traitor echoed in his mind. He got called a traitor! Him! After everything..... Alex shook his the thoughts away, and looked over to Carrie.

"Let's do this." Alex smiled, and for the first time in what feels like forever he couldn't wait to see what the future unfolds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
